


Betrayal

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Good Friend Ned Leeds, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Ned Leeds, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Peter makes an error in judgement. It changes their entire evening.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A thought occurred, and I had to write it.

It’s the weekend. MJ and May are having a nice afternoon together, while Ned and Peter hang out on the Parkers’ sofa with Peter’s laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Mr. Stark finally let him have the security camera footage from the airport fight in Germany. That, combined with the Spider-man, Iron-man, and Iron Patriot footage, has the pair of nerds sitting down to watch the fight from as many angles as they can.

Honestly, it’s got Ned pretty excited, and Peter is looking forward to it, too. He hasn’t really checked this stuff out since his first few months after the fight, and it’s always nice to spend time with his best friend.

They have all of the drinks and snacks prepared, and they have plenty of other clips saved because this afternoon is a superhero afternoon. They press play, and start to watch the epic battle between the Avengers.

***

The most unexpected thing happens. Something that Peter never would have expected Ned to do.

He paused the video during a fight scene.

They were at the awesome part where Spider-man gives Iron Patriot and Iron man the idea to take down Ant-man. It’s arguably the most awesome part of the whole clip, because it’s Peter’s idea that does it. Still, right before they actually do it, Ned presses pause on the video. When Peter looks over at his friend, he sees Ned looking back. On his face is a look of utmost betrayal, which only confuses Peter more.

“What?”

“Really, Peter?” Ned frowns, putting his hands on his hips. “I expected better of you.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I feel betrayed, Peter,” Ned lets out a long sigh. “It hurts.”

“Ned, what?” Peter’s starting to get worried. “Are you okay?”

“‘The Walker Things,’ Peter. The. Walker. Things. The one time you get to use a Star Wars reference in the fight, and you completely ruin it.”

“It was the heat of the moment,” the vigilante tries to excuse himself. “It was the middle of the battle and I was panicking because a King Kong sized human just made me feel like an actual spider.”

“No excuses,” his best friend declares. “It should’ve been instinctive.”

Ned stands up, and start walking over to the TV.

“What are you doing,” Peter starts to get out of his own seat.

“I need a cleanse from that blasphemous display,” he explains as he opens up the movie cabinet. “Original Trilogy. Marathon. Go restock the popcorn while I get it ready.”

As Peter obeys, going to the cabinet to get a couple bags of popcorn, he can’t help but chuckle.

“‘Walker Things,’” he hears his best friend mutter. “Honestly, where does he get it from?”

***

MJ and May had a great time together. They went out shopping and had a bit to eat. Spent some time together, just the girls, getting to know one another. As May opens the door to her apartment, the two of them hear the familiar sound of lasers and background orchestra. They share a smile before walking in on their boys having a Star Wars marathon.

May goes to the kitchen and grabs her own bowl before going over and scooping her own share of popcorn out of the larger bowl near Peter. MJ is already curled up with her boyfriend relaxing as Peter instinctively opens up and fits her into place.

As May settles down in her own chair, she crunches on some popcorn.

“So,” she starts while chewing. “How far have you gotten? Have the walker things showed up yet?”

Ned eyes widen, as he suddenly sits up in his seat, pointing towards May, and causing MJ to jump slightly.

“AHA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
